Denver (13th Dimension)
Introduction Denver is a former weapons maker previously employed by the world government, who was branded a criminal after attempting to steal one of his greatest creations. He is characterised by his somewhat garish appearance, and a considerable enthusiasm for weaponry and explosives. He worked as a freelance engineer for a time before joining the Skyraider pirates, and while he claims that he wanted more opportunities to use his weapons as well as creating them, it is apparent he has deeper and more complicated motives for wanting to travel. Appearance Denver wears a white coat with a curving blue design on its back that has a vuagely reptillian appearance to it. Underneath this he wears a plain yellow shirt. Denver's most distinctive feature is his hair, which is blue, and is generally worn in a pair of long pigtails. He frequently has a pair of rectangular goggles on his forehead, which he wears in combat to help protect his eyes and aim his shots. His weapon of choice, a large hand cannon that resembles a gattling gun, is usually carried slung across his back. He wears a flat dial shaped lense, part of a targetting mechanism, around his neck, or otherwise keeps it on his person, and frequently annoys or alarms people by aiming it at random things and making adjustments to it, as though setting his sights on many different targets. Personality While Denver's appearance implies craziness at first glance, his character does not openly reflect this initially. As his former career as an engineer and weapons maker would indicate he seems to act rationally under normal circumstances, planning ahead and making calculated adjustments to said plans when they encounter trouble, although he is prone to some silliness. He is also quite calm and careful in his communication, making sure to avoid being misunderstood, and saying precisely what he means as clearly as possible. Denver's principle flaw, arguably, is his excitability. He is exceptionally enthusiastic about weaponry, particularly of the explosive or ballistic variety, and becomes increasingly energetic when discussing arms or in combat circumstances. Despite his initial calmness, as soon as chaos breaks out he invariably contributes to it, very quickly abandoning any plans in favour of shooting at or blowing up potential problems, usually using an entirely excessive amount of firepower in the process. In his excited state he seems deranged, taking delight in mayhem and destruction. A notable, and ironic, quirk of Denvers' character is that despite his love of chaos and destruction he finds the idea of collateral damage abhorrent. While he happily produces weapons of mass destruction, and claims it unthinkable that they go unused, he will nevertheless go to considerable pains to ensure innocent people would not be caught in the crossfire, and is infuriated by disregard for bystanders. It has been shown that he is quite compassionate, and has a caring side around those he feels need protection. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Denver is a relatively good shot, able to aim carefully and hit targets at long distances. When he is calm, he uses his analytical, scientific mind to factor in everything affecting the trajectory of his shots, and then calculate them mathmatically. Given that his bullets often travel in unusual directions or behave oddly, this logical approach plays to his strength far more than would be expected. However, he is equally happy to unload huge quantities of exploding bullets and shots on his opponent in the hope of overwhelming them instead. Weapons Denver's weapon of choice is a large multi-barrelled rotating autocanon, which he develloped himself. While the gun itself is unusual in it's design, Denver's main strength or speciality lies in the ammunition he loads it with. Denver's bullets are of his own unique design, and often have unusual features or characteristics. Apart from unorthodox or explosive payloads, some contain gyroscopic mechanisms to curve their trajectories propulsion, or even launching mechanisms for a further second stage bullet. The result of this is that Denver can launch a colourful array of projectiles of various kinds, often in unusual formations or trajectories, and in doing so barrage many opponents with attacks from unexpected angles. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Sky Raider Pirates Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman